


Dating For Genderfluid Kids, A Novel

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [62]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gender Issues, Lemon, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody divides himself between two different genders, two different families, two different boyfriends. And then, every now and then, what's divided becomes one, and he can be more fully himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating For Genderfluid Kids, A Novel

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  In this particular instance of the universe, a decades or so ago a very conservative party took all power in its hands and sent the USA back in time to some sort of New Middle Age in which all LGBTQIA community has been erased, and the people who weren't killed for trying to defend their rights were deported into ghettos kept apart from the rest of the city by huge, thick walls. When Leo was a child, he once crossed one of these walls together with his best friend Adam, meeting Cody, a genderfluid kid, and Blaine, his tutor and teacher. They quickly became friends, but they were separated when Cody was deported once again.  
> A few years later, Leo meets Blaine again, and he introduces him to the Rebellion, now led by Adam, a secret movement that aims to get rid of the present government to make the USA a better place again. Cody is part of the movement too, and is now in a very complicated relationship with Adam himself. However, Leo manages to win his heart back again, and start a polyamorous relationship with him, Blaine and his own fiancée, Meredith.  
> After the Rebellion was successful, they all started to live together and Adam became president of the USA, managing to turn his relationship with Cody into a healthier and more relaxed one, which means now Cody's actually dividing himself between Leo and Adam. And this is exactly what this story's all about.  
> (At some point, we'll tell you about the rest too. We have the entire shit roleplayed, damn us. We're lazy asses. We begs for forgiveness /o\\)

Adam usually comes pick him up around seven.

Sometimes he calls before, sometimes he doesn’t. He says it’s because calling to set a time and a day takes all spontaneity out of a date, but Cody knows better. He lets him go by whatever excuse he prefers because there’s no point in trying to show Adam something he’s dead set on not wanting to see, but that doesn’t mean Cody doesn’t know the real reasons why he doesn’t call.

Adam lives to charm him. Cody doesn’t know why and he’s not sure he’d ever be able to find out, even if he started thinking about their history together since day one, but Adam seems to take some sort of pleasure in always trying to do things that make Cody look at him like he was heaven-sent, that make him smile at him as if he was grateful for his mere existence in the same world as his.

Cody guesses it has to do with how huge his ego is. After all, you don’t start a revolution to change the world solely because you want to do something good for the people. You do that because you’re a hero at heart. And you can’t be a hero without being a bit of a show-off too.

Whatever the case, Cody likes that. He likes when Adam shows up unannounced and, leaning against the doorframe, smiling dashingly in that way that usually makes everybody cream their pants in a five hundred miles radius, tells him to get up and get ready, ‘cause he’s taking him out for a date.

Leo hates him when he does it. He hates the mere idea that Adam’s always able to sweep him off his feet with nothing but a smile and a careless invite out, and that’s because, for a variety of reasons (among which the fact that they live together, and showing up unannounced doesn’t have the same effect if you haven’t crossed half the city in secret to do so; or the fact that he has another boyfriend _and_ a girlfriend to organize his schedule around, so he can’t just ask him out whenever he wants, considering his obligations to the other two), he just can’t.

And that’s exactly the second reason why Adam keeps doing it.

*

Dates with Leo usually start early in the morning. They’re events, more than dates, entire one-day festivities. Leo doesn’t care much for charming Cody, as long as he can have him the longest. That’s what he has over Adam, that’s the only thing he knows it’ll never change in their relationship: Adam can make Cody feel like a princess, charm him and spoil him as much as he wants, but he’s still going to see him once a week, and bang him once a month. He can’t even compete.

Competitiveness has always been an issue, with them. Cody tried for so long to make them stop with this continuous battle for the supremacy of something (namely, himself) that none of them were allowed to own as if he was an object, that it took him a huge blow to finally surrender to the fact that, no matter how hard and long he might try, they’d never stop.

(The blow has been delivered by Blaine, as most of the blows in his life had been previously delivered. Cody can still remember how hard he scolded him, that day. “Stop insisting! Can’t you see?! They’re idiots! They’re never gonna stop! Either you accept it as it is, or you break up with both of them. I’m tired of the fighting. You all sound like little kids, and I want it over now.” He never was the patient one of the bunch.)

Cody’s over it now, though. He did as Blaine suggested, he accepted them as they were. Hearing them fight or seeing them spite one another in stupid ways, or even getting caught in between their war for power over him makes him feel bad, every now and then, but when it happens he knows better than try and make them understand why they should give it up already. He knows it’s not like they don’t understand, and more like they can’t do without. So, when it happens, he just retreats in his room and stops seeing them for a couple of days, after which they usually come saying they’re sorry, and after that life can resume as peaceful and pleasant as it was before.

Besides, this competition of them has a lot of pros Cody accepts enthusiastically (for example, knowing he can’t compete with being the President and flying back home from whatever world state he’s visiting just to show up at Cody’s door for a quick make out session, Leo decided to put aside his everlasting laziness and started to plan their dates in such a grand and extraordinary way he’s been an inspiration for a TV show based on the same concept -- _Shake your date_ , airing Monday and Thursday at 9/8c on FOX; at the same time, Adam, knowing he can’t compare with how frequently Leo and Cody have sex, both because they live together and because Leo’s constantly active, sexually speaking, while he swims between very active periods that don’t last more than a couple days and extremely long inactive periods in which sex is as far from his mind as climbing the Rocky Mountains bare-handed, has learned how to overdo in the best possible way the few times they do have sex, making him come always at least twice and generally putting his hands on him whenever he has a sense of Cody vaguely wanting him to, even when he himself doesn’t really wanna have sex, to keep him satisfied at all times), so he’s not about to start complaining now that complaining would be useless anyway.

All in all, he thinks, things could be worse. He knows he shouldn't, 'cause he's not supposed to, 'cause as Blaine says that's letting them off way more easily than they deserve, if Cody compares the situation now with what it was merely a year ago, it doesn't sound so bad. Sure, Adam and Leo are at war with one another, but it's not like still being at war with an entire society order, an actual war in which people actually lost their lives. Right now, the only thing fighting makes them lose is a good night's sleep or the chance to bed him every now and then. In Cody's book, that's an awesome step in the right direction.

*

"Ah," Adam jokes, smiling at him when he stops at the threshold of his room and looks at him, lying down on the bed in his pajamas, busy reading a fantasy novel Leo suggested him a while ago, "It's one of those days, isn't it?"

Adam has a talent for always getting at first sight if Cody feels more like a boy or a girl in a specific day. Cody supposes it's because he saw him grow up, especially when they were little kids. At some point, he was stripped away from Leo by the Government and the transfer into the ghetto, but even though Adam stuck around longer, while being involved in the rebellion by wanting to meet his mother, who was leading it back then, that doesn't mean he was always around. At some point, he had to move to the Refuge, and since that moment on it was hard for Cody to meet him, being basically locked up in the ghetto for a good eighty percent of the time.

However, having stuck around for those couple years more before he had to move has let him be a part of Cody's life around his early teen years, which means he was there while Cody was going through the process of finally understanding and defining himself as genderfluid. 

This made him able to understand the change better, something Leo finds incredibly harder. Cody used to resent him for that, early during their newfound relationship, because he blamed Leo for having disappeared from his life despite knowing it wasn't exactly something he had control over, but he's over that, now. He can't blame Leo for being less perceptive than Adam is. Getting him with a single glance is a talent of Adam's and Blaine's alone. He prefers to be a mystery, to Leo. It's funnier like that.

He doesn't know what gives him away to Adam, anyway. Even if he's always able to understand his gender for the day, Cody never feels like he did something in particular to make him understand. He always acts the same way, it's not like he believes there are behavioral differences between genders he has to follow to be considered one or the other, it's all about how he feels deep inside whenever he opens his eyes to the dawn of a new day, and for some reason he can't for his life understand Adam is always, always able to read him perfectly in that sense.

At first, Cody thought he was guessing and was just being extremely lucky with the outcomes. Then he understood. It's just the kind of connection they have.

"That's extremely sexist," he smiles, stretching out on the bed like a lazy cat, "That's what you say to girls on their period. I'm not on my period. I'm never on a period."

"Luckily," Adam grins, walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed, "It's already complicated enough to schedule our time together so that we can meet when I'm on, try and imagine what a tragedy it'd be if we had to plan around your period too. If I was only on once a month and that was always the time you have your period!"

Cody laughs out loud, sitting up and putting the book away. He folds his legs under his ass, lifting himself up on his knees. "You're an idiot," he says, stretching his arms towards Adam to invite him closer.

"Definitely true," Adam says, wrapping his arms around Cody's waist and kissing him lightly on his lips, "But I'm not sexist. And I can't be! I led a revolution, remember? For gender and sexual equality. How could I ever be sexist? I think I've stashed enough credit not to ever be called sexist one day in my life."

"Shut up," Cody smiles against his lips, pressing his whole body on Adam's. The fabric of his pajamas' so thin Adam's hands on him feel as if they were already prying underneath his clothes, though they're not. "You keep saying 'sexist', I keep hearing 'sex', and it's making me very, very confused."

"Not today," Adam smiles tenderly, rubbing his nose against Cody's as he strokes his back affectionately, "I don't have it in me."

"You're a lazy ass."

"I'm a lazy dick."

Cody laughs again, resting his forehead on Adam's shoulder and then pressing a small kiss on his neck. "Fine, then. You just wanted to see me?"

"Actually, I wanted to take you out," Adam nods, letting him go to let him free to move, "We haven't been out together in a while, have we?"

"You're always so busy," Cody smiles charmingly, slowly getting off the bed and heading to the wardrobe, "Mr. President."

"Shut up," Adam chuckles, "And get dressed."

"As you want, Mr. President."

Adam chuckles once more, the softest laughter ever. Cody knows he digs the President joke more than he likes to admit. His ego _is_ as huge as he always thought.

Trying to convince Adam to have sex with him has been a challenge for so long, in his life, that the things Cody used to do to tempt him before they were together stuck to his usual behavior. Whenever Adam comes pick him up, for example, Cody has an habit to always get undressed and then get ready in front of him, putting up a bit of a show as he does that. It's stronger than him, he loves to show off for Adam because he loves the look in Adam's eyes when he assists. Eyes that say he can't possibly fuck him right now, because he just _cant_ , but oh, if he could. If he could.

Feeling that unsaid _if he could_ make the air heavier in the room is usually more than having actual sex with him. Cody has learned to make do with it a long time ago.

"You do that on purpose," Adam says, approaching him from behind and hugging him around his waist, his lips sliding slowly over the curve of his neck, upwards, searching for a way to his lips.

Cody turns his head and accepts the kiss with a tiny smile, lifting a hand and passing it through Adam's wild, blonde locks. "Yes," he admits, "But you love that about me."

"I love everything about you, doll," Adam answers.

"Cheesy as always," Cody laughs at him, slapping his hands away.

But it doesn't matter, because he's sincere.

*

"Doll yourself up," says the text he receives while he's thinking about whether he should walk downstairs for a quick mid-morning snack or stay at his desk, profiling the kid he's been working with in the past few days, "I'm taking you out for lunch."

The text's Leo's, of course. Only him in the whole world could be lazy enough not to even want to unglue his own ass from the couch in the media room to invite him out on a date.

He grabs the phone to answer. "Where to?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, yes. How else could I know how to dress?"

"You just make yourself as pretty as you possibly can."

"Is it a place where you can only enter when at your prettiest?"

"If you were to be taken as a prettiness standard to decide who's allowed into a place and who isn't, nobody but you could ever get in."

Cody chuckles, blushing a little. "Shut up. I'm serious. Do I have to dress up for the place?"

"You have to dress up for me," Leo answers in his own voice. 

Cody turns around to find him at the door and smiles. "Finally, you show up."

"I was getting bored of the texting," Leo smirks, showing his phone for a second and then putting it away in his back pocket, "Besides, I wanted to see you."

"You wanna have a say in the dressing up process?" Cody grins, standing up.

"I wanna have a say," Leo answers, approaching him slowly, "A do. And everything in between."

Cody laughs, and he already knows how to dress.

He retrieves a black blouse, a short denim skirt and black leggings from the wardrobe, and as he picks the clothes out one after the other he watches Leo's expression as it changes, his eyes as they darken, his lips as they get wetter while he moistens them and bites at them. 

Whether he feels more like a boy or a girl, that's completely irrelevant when it comes to dress up for Leo. A skirt must always be involved, _especially_ if it's a boy day. Leo loves to see him in a skirt when he feels like a boy. Something in his brain switches and he loses his shit. Cody loves that.

"Do these look good?" he asks, rhetorically.

Leo swallows and nods silently. Cody looks at him, stiff as a stick as he is now, clutching his hands in fists down his sides as if he was trying to hold on some imaginary reins to control himself, and smirks with satisfaction.

He has already worn the blouse and the skirt when he sits down on the edge of the bed to put the leggings on too. He's well aware of the fact that he should've worn them _before_ the skirt, but what would've been the point then? He couldn't have shown his legs off for Leo. Which is exactly what he wanted to do.

He crosses his legs as he gathers the leggings in his hands to wear them, and he can almost count down from five to zero waiting for the moment Leo's hand lands on his wrist, stopping him. 

"Wait a second," Leo says. His voice is shaking.

Cody turns to look at him. "What for?" he asks.

Leo answers by kneeling on the floor, right between Cody's legs.

Cody laughs. "Didn't you want to take me out for lunch?" he asks, amused by the look of complete abandon and hopelessness on Leo's face.

"Lunch can wait," Leo simply says, diving under his skirt.

Cody grins, leans back on his elbows to half-lie down on the bed and rocks his hips upwards.

*

Adam has booked a table at Le Tulipe, the best French restaurant this side of town.

During the dark years of the past Government, foreign restaurants (or clubs, or pubs, or boutiques, or anything, for that matter) were impossible to find anywhere in the country. Either you had money enough to book yourself a one-way ticket to Europe or any other civilized region of the world, or there simply were things you could never hope to experience in your life.

It’s mostly because of that, more than because he likes French cuisine, that Adam constantly takes him to the best foreign restaurants in the city. He knows he’s got a taste for anything new and previously unexperienced, and he tries to keep him pleased by allowing him into the most exclusive and expensive places he can possibly find, because where money can’t buy them a last-minute seat, his presidential title certainly can – something Leo cannot offer, despite probably being just as rich, if not more, as Adam himself.

“Let me get this straight,” Cody smirks, gesturing to the waiter to go easy with the red wine. He’s been half-horny since he saw Adam come into his bedroom, if he gets drunk now he’s probably gonna drag him to the restroom only to fall on his knees in front of him, and then Adam would have to sigh patiently as he always do when Cody doesn’t seem to be able to take a no and forcibly push him away, something Cody hates. “If you want me to go back home later and tell Leo about this so he can feel inadequate and diminished as always, I’m not gonna play the game.”

“I wasn’t even thinking about it,” Adam chuckles, sipping at his wine, “I was actually planning on spending the night together without allowing you to spend a single second in Leo’s company.”

“Ah,” Cody glances at him, tilting his head to the side, “You wanna share the bed? Then it’s you who’s playing a dangerous game.”

“Why, can’t you keep your hands off me for one night, even if we sleep together?”

“You know as well as I do that I can’t,” Cody chuckles, covering his face with both hands.

Adam chuckles too, satisfied with the answer. Cody can’t even begin to explain how good it makes him feel that now they’re able to joke about the Sex Issue. It’s been such a heavy weight on their shoulders for so many years that at some point Cody had simply started to believe they’d never solve it. Adam didn’t seem interested. Did he love him? Well, maybe, but he wasn’t _interested_ , and Cody couldn’t for his life imagine an eternity of gravitating around him without ever having him.

That changed, luckily enough, and it changed so much that now they’re able to play around with on and off periods as if it wasn’t an issue anymore – because it isn’t. They found their way around it, as most people do when they’ve got a problem. Which is why Cody decided to keep hoping that, at some point, Leo and Adam could do the same with theirs.

“So,” Adam smiles brightly, leaning towards him, “Do you like the place?”

“You know the answer to that question,” Cody chuckles, “Stop asking questions that I can only answer by boosting your ego even further. Isn’t it inflated enough, Mr. President?”

Something changes into Adam’s eyes, they start shining, they smile together with the rest of his face, upon hearing those words. 

Sometimes Adam’s off and there’s no way to turn him on.

Sometimes he’s off, though, and by pushing just the right button in just the right way, Cody manages.

“You wanna know what else is inflated, now?” Adam asks in a half laughter.

Cody covers his face again, trying not to laugh too loud. “There’s no end to your cheapness and dirtiness,” he says in a surrendering whisper.

“Okay,” Adam says in a short laughter, reaching out to cover his hand with his own, “But don’t you think we should pay a visit to the bathroom and at least wash our hands before dinner?”

“Oh, my hands are perfectly clean, thank you,” Cody chuckles, shaking his head.

Adam smirks, already knowing he’s gonna win the battle. “They won’t be ten minutes from now,” he says.

And he’s so sure of it, Cody honestly doesn’t know how to contradict him anymore.

*

“I can’t believe it.”

Cody stares at the hall of the house he used to live in when he was locked into the ghetto. It’s so different from the last time he saw it he wouldn’t be able to recognize it, if he didn’t know exactly where they were.

“Do you like it?” Leo asks.

Cody looks at the house, and he almost feels weak in his legs. The walls have been entirely covered in the most exquisite cream-colored and flower-stamped wallpaper Cody has ever seen in his life. The floors are covered in burgundy colored carpet that looks so soft Cody almost wants to kick off his boots and walk barefoot up and down the whole apartment, just to see how it feels like. New furniture has been bought, brought in and arranged, and so have paintings, curtains and knick-knacks of all kinds.

The house feels warm. Feels exactly like Cody would’ve wanted it.

“How…” he whispers, unable to find enough strength to speak louder, “How did you…”

Leo hugs him from behind, cradling him a little in his arms. They swing together, left and right, left and right. Cody tries to resist the urge to cry.

“Do you like it?” Leo asks again, whispering sweetly in his ear.

“… I’m conflicted,” Cody admits in a short chuckle, “This is… it’s amazing, really. I love it. It’s exactly… it’s amazing,” he says, chuckling a little more. “But you’re such a show-off.”

“Does this beat dinner at Le Tulipe?”

“I hate you,” Cody says, but he’s laughing, so it doesn’t count. He turns in Leo’s arms, facing him and hugging him around his neck. “I’m not gonna tell Adam.”

“Why not?” Leo sounds disappointed, and Cody kisses his disappointment away.

“’Cause you overdid it,” he explains, kissing him a little deeper, “And it’s not right.”

“By whose rules?” Leo insists, his lips pursed in such a kissable pout Cody just can’t stop brushing his lips against it.

“By the unwritten ones of love triangles,” he chuckles, “You can try and top the other, but if you overdo then you have to be prepared for the other to overdo too. It’s as if Adam came in one day and told me he was gonna take me on a fly around the world on the Air Force One. What would you say?”

“That he’s a cheater and he uses his title as an advantage, and that’s against the rules!”

Cody smirks. “Whose rules?”

Leo whines loudly, and hides his face against the curve of his neck. “Shut up,” he groans, “Don’t you like it?”

“I love it.”

“Well, you could show a little appreciation, then!”

Cody smiles again, pressing a soft kiss on Leo’s cheek as he swiftly unbuckles his belt and slips his hand past the waistband of his pants and underpants.

“Thank you,” he whispers, as he starts jerking him off.

Leo swallows hard, clinging to him. “You’re welcome.”

*

Some days are very okay. Some days are all Cody could wish for.

Sure, there are days Leo and Adam spend fighting for the entirety of their time, days in which he ends up bouncing from one side of town to the other because he can't stand neither of them, days in which he runs to Blaine and begs him to bring him out of town for a few hours' trip just to distract himself from how awful his two boyfriends can get when they're really set on making life as hard as possible for each other, days in which he runs to his brother's place and stays locked in his room for hours, lying down on the bed next to him, clinging to him, while Casey walks on the very thin tightrope between what he can do to him and what he cannot, just because he knows the moment he will tell Adam and Leo that he has spent the night at Casey's they'll feel awful and angry, and that'd make them pay for making his life a living hell for fighting all the time.

Some days, though, are perfectly fine. Some days Adam and Leo don't fight at all, because they responsibly and maturely decide to keep each other at a distance not to collide over the smallest things. Some days they're even able to share the same house, the same room, him, without jumping at each other's throat.

And then there are special, special days in which, with just the right push, Cody can make them do even more.

He comes back home after dinner, 'cause he's been hanging out at Prince of Persia for most of the night. The fact that his best friend works at the bar makes him able to, and he likes to take advantage of privileges, when he can. (He knows he shouldn't, that every now and then he slips and plays by the same rules the old government played by, but it's stronger than him. He's been living in complete deprivation of any possible right for so many years it's an irresistible temptation, now, to take advantage of those few privileges he can have.)

He certainly isn't expecting to find Adam and Leo playing videogames together in the media room. 

"You're here?" he asks, standing at the threshold and looking at them as they beat the shit out of each other at some beat 'em up game.

"Oh, hey, babe," Adam smiles, pausing the game and turning to look at him, "Yeah, I had to discuss a few things with Blaine, so I passed by after work."

"And then he decided he wanted to impose his presence on me even after he was done," Leo explains, dropping the joystick to stand up and walk towards him, one of his arms quickly slipping around Cody's waist to pull him closer for an hug and a light kiss on his lips, "So I decided I had the moral obligation to at least beat him a thousand times at twenty different videogames."

Still so surprised he can't even fully accept the fact that Adam stayed overtime, Leo let him and they weren't even bleeding each other dry when he came back, Cody doesn't even manage to let Leo's words sink in. He nods vaguely, looking at them both with a puzzled expression. "Where's Blaine?"

"He was tired," Leo answers, "He went to sleep."

"He left you two alone without cuffing you to the opposite corners of the room?"

Adam chuckles, amused. "This wasn't a fighting night."

"Oh," Cody just whispers. He can only imagine what happened, but he's pretty sure his guess is the right one. Having been best friends for half their lives, Adam and Leo have a pretty complicated relationship. They hate one another because they share the same boyfriend, but the love bond that tied them together when they were children was never truly severed, and it's holding on even now. It's a thread Adam often reaches out for, when Leo's on the edge and needs to be calmed down. The kind of thread following which he can kiss Leo down to serenity, taking advantage of the fact that Leo's extremely weak to kisses, and that he himself is, well, a very good kisser, having done nothing but kissing people stupid for most of his adult life.

When Adam told Leo he was going to stick around to wait for Cody, Leo must've bared his fangs. And Adam must've kissed him until he calmed down as he often does. And that's how a potentially fighting night turned into a no fighting night.

That's totally one of the privileges Cody can in no way refuse to take advantage of.

"How long have you been playing?" he asks, nonchalantly leaning to the doorframe and knowing that single movement will be enough to capture their attention completely – as it actually happens.

"Um..." Adam mutters, pensively, "A couple hours? And a half?"

Leo quickly glances at him and nods in agreement.

"Aren't you tired?" Cody asks, curling his lips into an inviting smile.

He can see them both shiver. Adam closes his fists down his sides, swallowing hard, while Leo bites at his lips, quickly growing nervous. Cody can almost hear his heartbeat from where he stands, so loudly it's beating.

"Cody..." he says, his voice a little whiny, "Don't do this to me..."

"Why," Cody chuckles, amused, "What am I doing?"

"You know exactly what you're doing."

Cody moves away from the doorframe, standing straight again. He's wearing an oversize black shirt over a tank top, and he slowly starts unbuttoning it. "It's hot in here, isn't it?"

"It's February," Leo whines, averting his eyes, "There are three feet of snow out there."

"But it's warm inside," Cody goes on, slipping the shirt off his shoulders and simply dropping it on the floor.

Adam swallows and turns to look at Leo. "Dude," he says, "I'm sorry but I don't think I'm gonna be able to resist much longer."

"What?" Leo whines again, panic levels quickly rising in his brain, "You're on?"

"Nope," Adam shakes his head, while Leo breathes out, relieved, "But I still wanna put my hands on him. You fuck him, I jerk him off? Come on, give me a hand, let's work together."

Leo whines loudly, covering his eyes with one hand as he leans on Adam's shoulder, as if he wasn't strong enough to keep himself up on his feet anymore. "I hate you both. Why do you make me do this?"

"Dude, I ain't forcing you," Adam shakes his head, "I can do it by myself."

Cody purses his lips into a saddened, disappointed pout, looking at them both. "Won't anybody ask for my opinion?"

Leo sighs deeply, dropping his hand to look at him. "Which is?"

"That I wanna fuck you both," he simply says, shrugging, "So drag your asses upstairs."

They obviously comply.

It hasn't happened very often that they could be somehow convinced to have a threesome with him. They're both extremely jealous, they both have an inferiority complex towards one another (though Adam shows his way less than Leo shows his own), they both tend to try and top each other actions with Cody to reach some sort of imaginary first place that was never up for reaching in the first place, so of course the idea to have a direct confrontation in bed scares them both. Leo in particular is always terribly afraid that, by having them in the same bed, at the same time, Cody could suddenly understand he likes one better over the other, and that would lead to one of them losing him, and Leo's obviously convinced that person would be him.

There's naturally no chance anything like that could ever happen. Cody believes himself an extremely smart person. Why would he ever choose between them, if he can keep them both? Why would he ever want to go with just one kind of love, when he knows he'd be missing the other one minute after it was over?

But there's no making Leo understand that, because his fears are irrational and absolute. All Cody can do is try and remind him as often as he can that he could never do without him.

Strangely enough, the easiest way to do so is in a bed.

The few times they've had a threesome, Cody noticed something weird, that he had never noticed before. It's true one never fully understand oneself, and the longer one lives the more one finds out about oneself.

Up to their first threesome, Cody had always believed his kind of gender fluidity made him a boy on some days and a girl on some others. Sharing the bed with Adam and Leo both helped him understand that's not always the case.

They push different buttons in him, buttons that make him feel some way a moment and the opposite way the next. So that when it's Adam pressing his hands on him, Cody feels more like a girl than he does when he puts a skirt on, and when Leo ungently presses himself against his ass from behind, he feels more like a boy than he does when he's jerking off.

It doesn't translate in any specific behavior – when he's fucking, whether he feels a boy or a girl, all he ever wants is to be fucked, hard –, but it does feel different. And it's fascinating, and amazing. He's never more fully himself than he is when he can share himself with them both.

Adam kisses him forcefully, pushing him towards the bed, making him kneel on it, move backwards on the mattress until he finds Leo's body pressing against him, stopping him from moving any further. Pressed between both their bodies, feeling Adam's firm chest in front of him and Leo's hardness insistently pressed against his ass while their arms find their way around his waist, holding him possessively, he closes his eyes and bathes in the blissful feeling that always surrounds him when they have him together.

Adam kisses him down his neck, smirking wickedly when he hears him whimper. "You hungry, doll?" he asks, wet lips brushing against the curve of his shoulder, "You always are, aren't you?"

"God, please," Leo whines, resting his forehead on Cody's other shoulder, "Don't even start with the dirty talking. It's creepy and ugly. Shut up."

Adam raises his gaze on him, smiling shamelessly. "Make me," he dares him.

Cody moans loudly. "Please," he begs, feeling himself growing harder at the mere thought, "Kiss."

He rarely happens to see them kissing each other. He knows they do that, and even pretty often for not being officially together, but whenever he's in the room they're always all over him, or fighting like idiots for him, so he doesn't really have a chance to ask them to make out in front of him only so that he can enjoy the show.

When Leo leans in, pressing his lips against Adam's, Cody whimpers, starting to swing his hips. He rubs back against Leo's cock and front against Adam's hand, biting at his lips as, from the first row seat he's occupying, he watches the kiss as it grows more open, deeper and wetter. Adam keeps his lips more parted than he'd need to purposely to make him watch, and Cody follows the movements of their tongue as they play with one another, run after one another, stroke one another in hungry caresses.

Pushed and pulled between wanting to be part of that too and just wanting to keep sitting back and enjoy, he lets out a frustrated huff that Leo welcomes with a scoffed laughter, parting from Adam to look back at him. "Jealous?" he asks.

Cody shakes his head, looking at him through heavy-lidded eyes. "I'm not you," he says, "I'm just so horny," he says, his hips rocking a little faster and harder against them.

"You're such a little slut," Adam says, one of his hands sliding down the curve of Cody's spine, following it until it dives between his buttocks. "Leo made you all sticky and wet," he comments in a low, coarse voice, his fingertips rubbing against his opening, wet with pre-come after the long minutes Leo spent rubbing the head of his already leaking cock against him.

"I begged you please to give us a break with the dirty talking..." Leo sighs, trying to kiss him again just to shut him up, but Adam backs away with a short laughter. His hand moves further down, two of his fingers gently breaking into Cody's body, making him whimper and arch his back. "What are you doing?" Leo asks, too confused and lost to understand what to do on his own.

Adam smirks, pressing a soft kiss on Cody's lips to muffle the wild sounds already leaking out of his mouth. "Look down," he says.

Leo does, and Cody feels him hold his breath behind himself. "God..." he breathes out after a couple seconds. Adam's keeping Cody's opening stretched for him, inviting him to put it in him. 

"You like the sight, don't you?" Adam whispers, "Look at him. He's ready to suck you in."

"Don't..." Leo moans, rubbing his cock in circles around Cody's stretched opening, "Don't dirty talk me... I'm... I hate it..."

"Yeah, it shows," Adam mocks him, pressing against Cody's body to make him lean back against Leo, whose cock slips past Cody's opening in a natural, fluid movement. There's no need to even push, and the thought makes both Cody and Leo shiver in pleasure.

"God, Cody..." Leo moans, rubbing his nose up and down Cody's neck, "You feel so good..."

"Now who needs to stop with the dirty talking?" Adam asks in a short-breathed chuckle, as he closes his fingers around Cody's erection, jerking him off.

"That wasn't dirty talking..." Leo whispers, fucking Cody at a slow pace, his hands firmly wrapped around his hips, "I was merely... commenting on... the quality of..."

"Shut up," Cody whimpers, half-turning his head to capture Leo's lips in a needy, messy kiss, "You both shut up and fuck me. I wanna come. Make me come."

"As my princess wants," Adam smiles against his lips, kissing him.

"He's a prince, you sexist asshole," Leo protests, covering Cody's neck in light bites.

"I said shut up," Cody insists, squeezing his muscles around Leo's cock to cut him out of breath and then kissing Adam deeply to make him forget whatever answer he was getting ready in that smartass Prince Charming head of his, "Tonight, I'm both."

*

He couldn't sleep, still too much on the edge after how pleasant sex had been. The moment they dropped on the bed after having come (twice, in Cody's lucky case), it was clear Adam and Leo couldn't have moved a single muscle anymore. They were spent.

Cody knelt up and looked down at them, chuckling at their heavy breathing and messy hair. "I'm going downstairs, I want some hot cocoa," he said. They both looked at him like he was some sort of crazy alien.

"Thanks, but no, thanks," Adam answered in a short chuckle, while Leo curled against his side, whispering a vague "I'm so sleepy" before instantly falling asleep.

Cody chuckled. "Rest," he said, "And take care of Leo, don't make him invade the entire bed. I'll be back in half an hour and I'll want to sleep by then."

"I'll do my best," Adam answered with a smile, wrapping an arm around Leo's shoulders to keep him close to himself. Cody spent just a few more seconds looking fondly at them, before walking downstairs.

He made himself some hot cocoa (nothing is better than chocolate after sex; actually, nothing is better than chocolate after pretty much everything) and he's sipping it from his mug, now, sitting on the couch, in the silent calmness of the night.

The lights turn on suddenly, and Cody takes a peek from above the back of the couch, recognizing an extremely sleepy, extremely confused Blaine looking at him from the door. "What in the world are you doing awake at such time? It's almost four in the morning."

Cody smiles at him. "Hi. I just couldn't sleep."

Blaine studies him silently for a few seconds. "Do I want to know?" he tentatively asks.

Cody smirks. "I just had a threesome with Adam and Leo. It was amazing. I came twice. I needed to top that with chocolate and now I can say I just had the best night of my life."

Blaine listens to him with an horrified expression, and then shakes his head. "I didn't want to know," he croaks, turning around.

Cody's cheerful laughter follows him upstairs, and back to his bedroom.


End file.
